


Power Play

by Morriggann



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Toy, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dominance, Fingering, Gay Sex, Harness, Hiddlesworth, Lube, M/M, Rough Fuck, Roughness, Sex, Teasing, Tension, Threats, Window Sex, blowjob, crop usage, dub/con blowjob, revenge fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~Alternate universe~~</p><p>Young professional Chris and high-powered Tom clash. Over and over...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power Play - part 1

                                                                         

The day was nearing its end, the horizon turning pink with the sunset. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tom sighed at the thought of being home for hours; having come in the office before sunrise, he longed to remove his tie and knock a drink back while watching the tennis semi-finals. But that seemed like forever away with the amount of files piled up on his desk, even on a Friday afternoon.

 He took a long sip of water, then ran his fingers through his light brown curls, a habit he had from attending video meetings. The phone buzzed, making him groan

 “Mr. Hiddleston?” a female voice asked. “Another candidate is here.”

 Tom pressed the square button, groaning as he’d forgotten about the interviews. “Thank you, Ali, let her in,” he replied. He let go of the button then pressed it quickly again. “And Ali, you can go home. I don’t know how long this will take so I’ll accompany the lady out when we’re done. Have a nice evening!”

 “Thank you, sir! Have a nice weekend.”

 Picking up a red file at the edge of the desk to review the candidate, Tom stood and paced around his office, reviewing the woman’s competences. “Double in marketing and English, previously worked at Cavendish & Associates, experience in…”

 A knock interrupted his studying and Tom cleared his throat. “Come in, Ms. ...Hemsworth?” Looking at the entrance, his eyes widened. “Can I help you?” he suddenly asked, seeing a man at the door.

 “I’m _Mr_. Hemsworth, sir,” the tall blond man responded as he entered. “Sorry about the mistake. It’s not clear with my name if I’m male or female.”

 Destabilized by the visitor, Tom looked down at the file, seeing “Chris Hemsworth” clearly handwritten. _Of course! Couldn’t have been clear like Christine or Christopher._ Tom internally smirked and looked up, detailing the man.

 Taller than him, Chris had blue eyes, a muscular torso, and a square jaw; he was the epitome of a Greek god. Tom clicked his tongue at the sight of the man’s full-rimmed glasses, wondering if they were for show; they gave Chris style and elegance. The blond man’s black waistcoat suited him perfectly, his short-sleeved white crisp shirt defining his biceps. The red tie he was donning accentuated his features and the briefcase he carried completed his look to make him seem professional.

 Motioning for Chris to sit, Tom did the same, sitting in his swiveling chair. In the back of his mind, a voice told him he was wasting his time. He needed an assistant to replace Ali, not an associate, and this man surely didn’t seek out this type of job. Tom crossed one leg over the other, tapping on the file containing Chris’ resume. “Perhaps you misunderstood the ad, Mr. Hemsworth. I’m looking for an administrative assistant, not an associate.”

 “I know that, sir. I’m a team player and I work best in a supporting role,” Chris responded with a genuine smile. “I know it’s not common but I’ve come to terms with that and perform quite well, as you can see in my file. I think I could be a great asset to you and your company.”

 The smile made Tom uneasy. “This is a woman’s job. You’ll replace Ali, answer calls, type up letters, nothing very interesting for an educated man like you seem to be,” he replied, testing the man. He knew he sounded sexist but he wanted to dig a little into this strange applicant’s personality.

 Chris squirmed on the chair. “I know it’s not something you see every day, sir, but I thrive on being a supporting character in the big picture,” he pleaded. “I type one hundred and twenty-five words a minute and am quite savvy with the latest software. I’m a good multitasker and can keep your schedule well organized. If you need more references, I can give you contact information to reach my last employer,” he added quickly. “I’m very discreet as well. What happens in the office stays in the office.”

 Holding back a snort, Tom raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Does that mean you’ve done things in the office that shouldn’t be done?”

 A blush appeared on Chris’ cheeks and he stuttered as he answered, “N-no, sir. I would never take such liberties. This is a job, not a brothel.”

 Tom’s lips were a thin line as he tried not to smile. _This one is tenacious. Maybe I should push it a little more. He_ is _quite the beast._ Realizing he was letting his sexual preferences get the best of him, he sat up, leaned forward, and put his elbow on the desk, hand balled into a fist. “Quite right you are, Mr. Hemsworth. But if you were _ever_ to see something out of sorts in the office, would you still be discreet?”

 “Of course, Mr. Hiddleston, always. It’d be part of my duties,” Chris replied hurriedly.

 An idea formed in Tom’s mind. It wasn’t that he was against equality, but he didn’t see himself, the head of a national corporation, having a man as an administrative assistant. _I’d be the laughingstock of the industry_. Leaning further in, he narrowed his eyes. “Now, Chris...may I call you Chris?” Tom inquired. With a positive response from the interviewee, he continued. “What if you were _asked_ to do something in the office, something that goes beyond your...duties, would you?”

 The blond man frowned and pushed up his glasses. “L-like what?”

  _Go for gold, Thomas, you know he’ll cave in and hit the ground running!_ Tom nodded with his chin and said in a low voice, “My assistants usually satisfy my every whim and desire. Every. Single. One,” he lied with insistence.

 The declaration registered with Chris and Tom saw his eyes flutter. With a grin, he sat back. “I thought so. Perhaps this company isn’t for you, Mr. Hemsworth.”

 Chris stood slowly and nodded, then took a deep breath. “You see, sir, it’s not that I _need_ this job, it’s that I _want_ it. This company works to help people across the world and I’d like to be a part of that. Also, my skills are more than sufficient and you know it.”

 Tom sat back in his chair again, then rolled it back. “Are they now? I have no proof of that.” He uncrossed his legs, widening them, his gaze unwavering from the candidate.

 Glancing around, most persistently at the door, Chris cleared his throat, then looked back at Tom. “Is this what needs to be done for me to get the position?”

 Stunned by the question, Tom nonetheless kept his composure; he hadn’t expected such a response nor did he have an answer for it. He looked Chris up and down and his inner dominant male growled. He clenched his jaw. “It’s what any good candidate would do and so far, none have.”

 Taking a deep breath, Chris nodded and held Tom’s gaze. “Very well, then.” He stepped to the side and to Tom’s astonishment, went around the desk and knelt before him. He tentatively ran his hands along Tom’s thighs up to his belt, unfastening expertly. “I _want_ the position, Mr. Hiddleston,” he said in a low sultry voice.

 Unable to believe his own eyes, Tom gripped the armrests and swallowed hard. He was certain that by pushing his luck, Chris would leave. When the blond giant popped the button of his trousers and reached inside to pull out his hardening shaft, Tom knew there was no turning back. He licked his dry lips, following Chris’ movements.

 Stroking Tom to full hardness, Chris seemed impressed by the length and girth but didn’t say a word. After hesitating for a moment, he leaned forward and licked the tip. He glanced up when Tom shuddered but didn’t stop, instead engulfing the head of his cock. He suckled gently, his tongue twirling, then went down slowly.

 Gasping softly, Tom leaned his head back after loosening his tie, still taken aback by Chris’ boldness. _He really wants the job and if I don’t give it to him after this, he’ll sue me for sexual harassment!_ Teeth grazing his shaft brought Tom out of his thoughts and he glanced down, seeing Chris going down deep while looking up. Lifting a hand, he ran it in Chris’ hair, grunting. “Fuck! You’re so good with that mouth!”

 The comment made Chris swallow around his cock and Tom moaned, his fingers flexing in the blond’s locks. Panting, his face scrunched as his orgasm built slowly. “Do you do this often to get jobs?”

 Chris didn’t answer but his eyes turned a darker shade of blue, making Tom suddenly regret his words. _He could bite my dick off and I wouldn’t have a good to excuse to tell the medic!_ Instead of dwelling on his reprehensible actions, Tom swallowed hard, tugging Chris’ hair. He suddenly told himself he’d deal with the consequences later, having been single for some time. “Bring me off!” he growled.

 The command didn’t go unheard and Chris put all his efforts, sucking harder and harder, hollowing his cheeks. The wet sounds were obscene, only muffled by Tom’s moans, which grew louder by the second. Chris repeatedly went deep, his nose in the dark curls at the base of Tom’s length; gagging and gurgling, Chris still went at it like the blowjob would save his life. He sucked hard, then let the large shaft out with a wet pop, stroking it while he buried his face between Tom’s legs to lick his balls. Taking each in his mouth, Chris moaned as he sucked, his hand going fast on Tom’s cock.

 With a gasp, Tom bucked up, his knuckles white from gripping the armrests. “Fuck…fuck...yes! SUCK ME!” he commanded.

 His eyes narrowed, Chris tugged at the head, his jaw clenched. “Yes, sir!” he let out through gritted teeth. Once again, he engulfed the hard cock and deep throated, his hand cupping Tom’s sac. He fondled it enough to be able to press on that soft spot behind it.

 The touch only spurred Tom on and he growled. “Fuck, I’m going to come and you’ll swallow it all” His tone left no space for refusal nor did his grip on Chris’ hair. He pushed him down roughly, holding him there as his cock twitched. The blond man gagging around him made Tom chuckle darkly and he pulled Chris back, holding his head up. “Never mind swallowing. I’ll just come on your pretty face!”

 Gripping his wet and stiff cock, Tom stroke himself to completion and spurted in Chris’ face, roaring as he stained the blond’s glasses, painting his cheeks and lips white. His breathing slowing down, Tom let go of Chris’ hair, rolling his chair back. “Good...good, Mr. Hemsworth,” he praised. “You _can_ follow directions,” he added with a smirk.

 Standing up slowly, Chris grabbed tissues and wiped his face, cleaning his glasses along the way. He threw the tissues away with a snort. “Do I get the job, _sir_?” he asked with an annoyed tone.

 Tom fixed his trousers and tie, then stood up. He went to the door and opened it, waiting for Chris to get the message. The blond giant clenched his jaw, grabbed his briefcase, and marched to the door. “You’re a despicable human being!” he sneered.

 “And I will see you next Monday so Ali can start your training,” Tom answered, satisfied to have gotten a reaction. He flashed a smile to Chris as the man stopped before him, wondering what it would be like to work with him.

 “Seriously?”

 Tom nodded. “Seriously. I’m satisfied with your... _performance_.”

 Chris’ eyes narrowed and he swallowed hard. “I’ll...see you next week, Mr. Hiddleston.” He crossed the threshold but turned around after pressing the lift button. He slowly walked backward to get inside. “It’s not over...not by a long shot.”

 The door closed in front of Chris, leaving Tom speculating about the warning. He grinned and closed the door to his office, suddenly wishing the weekend would go by quickly.


	2. Power Play - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed and Chris has the opportunity to turn tables.

                               

The first week of Chris’ employment went faster than a cannonball, as he soaked in all the information given by Ali, the woman he was replacing. There was much to learn in a short span so his training made his days go by quickly; all he had time for outside learning the ropes with Ali was to have a bite to eat at the street corner deli.

Every morning, he’d nod to his new boss, Tom Hiddleston, greeting him as the man passed his desk. Every nod from him reminded Chris of his interview; the blowjob he had to perform to get the administrative assistant position had angered him on the moment, his jaw aching as he had ridden down the lift. But as soon as he stepped out of the building, he decided to let it go since he managed to snag the job. He knew he could always use this little secret if he got in trouble in some manner later on.

Throughout the week, as he greeted his boss, Chris refrained from saying anything. Two things were certain: one, he wanted to keep his job even if he had to hide his way of obtaining it, and two, he would have his revenge, one way or another.

Chris’ chance for vengeance came after a month on the job, his first week on his own after Ali left the company. He had kept things afloat competently, saw that his behavior was as professional as possible, and made sure _Mister_ Hiddleston had everything he needed on time, his schedule well organized.

The blond man’s recompense came in the form of an invitation for a Friday night happy hour at his boss’ flat. Chris knew he had to make the most of it so kept his cool and accepted in a breezy manner. After a hard day’s work, he quickly went home to freshen up.

Having recently let a stubble grow, Chris took the time to perfect his look; he changed into a more comfortable outfit; jeans and a knit sweater. He left his glasses at home, knowing he wouldn’t need them while having a drink and chatting with colleagues.

He picked up a wine bottle at the liquor store, then a few canapés he had previously ordered while at work. The tube took him across town, the train on time for once, but Chris still arrived well after everyone else, having been the one to close down the office.

The flat was on the last floor of an old refurbished building and he was impressed with how his boss was living. _Rich wanker and he can’t even get a blowjob outside work!_ The thought made Chris sneer but he composed himself before knocking on the door. He was greeted with a warm smile when Tom opened the door.

“Hey, Chris! Welcome! I’m glad you made it!”

The blond almost choked, seeing Tom wearing glasses similar to his, and was surprised by the sudden familiarity; he mumbled a semblance of “hello” then put forward the red wine he’d brought. “I was told this accompanies...things,” he said, uneasy. “Er, I asked for a good one, I’m not good with wine. I’m more familiar with liquor.”

Tom chuckled. “Help yourself, then. Surely, there’s something for your taste,” he replied, showing Chris the mini-bar he had set up on the large island separating the kitchen from the dining room.

Entering the flat, Chris went straight to the alcohol and poured himself a bourbon, having a few entrées to settle the knots in his stomach. He was nervous thinking about his plan but wanted to see it through. He mingled easily, comfortable with his co-workers, but still kept an eye on Tom; there was no way he was letting this chance pass him by. His drink in hand, Chris made sure to only refresh the ice in his glass, then switched to water. He wanted to stay sober enough to be the last man standing. The thought of making his boss kneel in front of him was enough to make him hard if he let himself think about it.

As the night went on, the guests left one by one, finally giving Chris all the latitude he needed. He accompanied Ali back to the door; she’d come for one last drink with her ex-colleagues before her big out-of-country move. Tom followed and wished her the best as he helped her put her jacket on. One she left, he turned to Chris. “Well, it’s been lovely. I guess I’ll see you Monday?”

Clicking his tongue, Chris faked reaching for his jacket as he spoke, “Actually, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about, _sir_ ,” he said in a low voice. He turned around, grinning inwardly when he saw Tom’s face suddenly becoming pale.

“F-first, you can call me Tom when we’re not at the office,” Tom hesitantly replied. “But please, go ahead.”

Chris slowly closed the door, keeping his gaze on Tom as the lock clicked. The blond detailed the other man from head to toe, telling himself he’d probably ruin the suit trousers and blue shirt with his plan. “You owe me,” he simply said.

Tom narrowed his eyes. “I gave you a job, I owe you _nothing_ , Mr. Hemsworth,” he replied, anger filling his tone.

“Oh, the familiarity is suddenly gone, _Tom_?” Stalking toward his boss, Chris clenched his jaw. “You gave me a job after I gave you a blowjob. I could press charges against you and easily win my case.,”

“It’s my word against yours, you can’t do anything!” Tom crossed his arms, standing tall.

“You know those glasses I wear every day? There’s a camera installed in the frame. I have everything on tape.” The lie was bold but Chris knew he’d get the upper hand this way. “I can take everything to the police and your precious little company will be slandered in the news.”

Swallowing hard, Tom ran his fingers through his hair. “N-no… don’t do that.” He sighed. “What do you want in exchange for your silence?”

A smirk was Chris’ first answer. “Isn’t it obvious, _boss_ ? An eye for an eye, or a cock for a cock, I should say.” He glanced down to his crotch, then eyed Tom. “Do you have _any_ skills?”

Inhaling deeply, Tom removed his glasses, putting them on the island. He rubbed his face, groaning, then looked at Chris. “You’re not serious.”

“You think?” Unfastening his belt, Chris popped the button of his jeans and opened them. “I knew _you_ were when you asked. Why would you think I’m not?” He pulled out his cock, stroking it to life easily. “I’m not leaving here until you return the favor. You know...equal footing,” he added with a wink.

“After that, we’re even?” With a nod from Chris, Tom knelt slowly, replacing Chris’ hand. His eyes widened as he stroked slowly. He glanced up. “How do you walk normally with such a cock?"

Chris chuckled. “How do _you_? I remember choking on yours once or twice!” He ran his fingers through Tom’s brown locks and pulled him closer. “Less talking, more sucking!”

Moving forward, Tom took the head of Chris’ cock in and twirled his tongue around it before going down slowly, stopping when his nose was in the golden curls at the base. He hummed and gurgled, then pulled up before going down again, bobbing slowly.

With a groan, Chris leaned his head back against the wall. “Hmmm...you _do_ know how to use that mouth other than to bullshit!” He thrust into Tom’s mouth slowly, his fingers gripping his hair tighter.

Tom let him out with a wet pop, stroking him roughly. He didn’t say a word, his gaze dark, then took Chris in again, bobbing faster, his hand coming up to massage the blond’s sac. He then moved off Chris’ shaft and sucked each ball one by one, licking his sac, then up along the large vein. He wiggled his tongue at the slit, glancing up when he engulfed him again.

Moaning low in his chest, Chris looked into Tom’s eyes. “Mr. Bigshot isn’t so proud of himself now, is he? You look quite good with a cock stuffed in your mouth.”

A huff went through Tom’s nostrils but he kept sucking, going down quickly and swallowing around Chris’ shaft. He hollowed his cheeks as he came up, then wrapped his hand at the base, stroking as he sucked.

“Fuuuuck, yes! Suck harder!” Chris tugged Tom’s hair. “You’re lucky you took off your glasses… I owe you some cleaning.” He grunted as Tom sucked harder, bobbing fast, and shuddered when he felt himself on the edge.

Before he had time to warn Tom he was coming, his boss deep throated him and swallowed, spurring on Chris’ orgasm. He growled and spilled his load down Tom’s throat, his cock twitching as it was milked. He gritted his teeth as his boss continued to suck him clean, humming around the meat in his mouth.

The squelching sounds of saliva and come made Chris chuckle and he pulled back, smearing the last of his spunk on Tom’s lips. “Now, we’re even, boss.” He moved to the side and fixed himself, then grabbed his jacket.

When he put his hand on the doorknob, Tom’s voice stopped him. “We’re even, yes. But maybe it doesn’t have to end here.”

Chris turned his head to look at his boss. “What do you mean by that?”

“It’s not a threat and I’d never let it hang over you but…” Tom blushed, loosening his tie. “To be honest, I haven’t had a good fuck in a long time,” he admitted in a low voice.

The confession stunned Chris and his snarky retort died in his throat. He swallowed hard, staring at Tom. “You’re my boss. You realize what this could bring?” he asked softly.

“What happens at work stays at work,” Tom replied seductively.

Stalking forward, Chris clenched his jaw. “We’re not at work, which means…” He lunged forward and grabbed Tom’s wrist, spinning him around to twist his arm behind his back. “Bedroom!”

With a grunt, Tom stumbled and took a few steps, leading them to his bedroom while Chris grinned at his compliance, feeling empowered.

He had taken his tour of the flat earlier but didn’t push enough to get into Tom’s bedroom. One wall was fully replaced by window panes, giving a spectacular view of London, while two walls were covered with grey wooden boards; the last wall was a creamy white giving the room a subdued look. The bedding was charcoal colored, pillows were strewn across, and an antique trunk was at the foot of the bed.

Pushing Tom on the bed, Chris chuckled when his boss _oomphed_ as he fell and it was then the blond stopped seeing Tom having any power over him, the man sprawled on his stomach. The blond unfastened his belt and popped the button to his jeans while Tom crawled up to the night table.

Moments later, a bottle of lube was thrown at the foot of the bed, making Chris raise an eyebrow. “Did you plan this?”

“No, but I keep some...you know...for solitary nights.”

A devilish idea budded in Chris’ mind. “Oh yeah? Show me…”

Tom sucked in a breath, swallowing back his answer, then loosened his tie. He removed it, then unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it open as he undid his trousers. “I’ve...never done this in front of someone.”

“Do it now,” Chris commanded, crossing his arms.

Gulping, Tom lifted off the bed to remove his trousers and boxer briefs. His cock was barely at half-mast but he stroked it nonetheless. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some in his hand, staring at his hardening shaft. Only then, Chris moved to the windows and pulled the blinds open. His gaze was hard when he heard Tom protest and he tutted him. “Big flat, big windows, big ego. If you weren’t a little voyeur _and_ exhibitionist, you wouldn’t have picked this room as your bedroom,” he claimed.

Again, Tom didn’t answer, a scowl on his face; instead, he stroked his cock faster, tugging at the head. Gasps of pleasure escaped his lips, his hand instinctively moving to please him.

“Staying quiet to agree?” Chris grinned while he finished undressing. He watched intently, enjoying the wet sounds.

As Tom spreads his legs, Chris wondered how tight he would be. He saw the lube dripping down, wetting Tom’s sac. With a lopsided grin, he came to kneel at the foot of the bed and lifted his hand. He rubbed the lube, cupping Tom’s balls, then went to touch his perineum. He noticed Tom’s breath hitching and chuckled as he grabbed the lube bottle. He poured enough to coat both his hands; one wrapped around his own shaft, the other going back between Tom’s legs.

Looking up, Chris held Tom’s gaze as he pressed a finger on his pucker. He felt the man clench and gasp, so he stopped. “I thought you wanted to be fucked. I don’t mind, but you probably won’t enjoy it if I go in dry.”

“N-no, you’re g-good. It’s just been a while,” Tom replied. He lifted a leg and placed his foot on the edge of the trunk, opening himself to Chris’ touch while he stroked himself.

With a nod, Chris pushed his wet finger in, stretching Tom slowly. He added more lube, then another finger, while they both kept stroking their cocks. Feeling the tightness around his digits, Chris couldn’t wait to bury himself inside Tom. His revenge was already complete; this was simply icing on the cake.

Finally, he lifted and pushed Tom back, putting a knee on the bed. He grabbed his boss’ leg, brought it to his waist, then angled his cock. He looked up, locking eyes with Tom. “Last chance to change your mind...boss.”

“Fuck you, Chris!” Tom growled. “And fuck _me_!” He lifted as Chris hovered down, wrapping his hand around the blond’s neck. He pulled him down and kissed him hard, feeling the slow intrusion in his tight passage.

The tightness was overwhelming just as Chris thought and he groaned while pushing past the ring muscle. His hand gripped Tom’s thigh tighter. He grunted as he breached him and stopped when he was fully seated, biting his lover’s bottom lip.

Hissing, Tom canted his hips, clenching around Chris’ shaft. It made the blond wrap his hand around Tom’s throat, a growl to his voice as he asked, “Who’s the boss now?” Before Tom answered, Chris leaned down and pushed off the white shirt, then bit his pale shoulder.

Crying out, Tom shuddered beneath him. “You are! You are, Chris!”

His hips pulling back, Chris chuckled and set a hard rough pace, his flesh slapping on Tom’s ass repeatedly. He pounded into him over and over, licking the shoulder bite, then biting down again. The whimpers coming out of Tom made Chris’ cock twitch and he suddenly wanted to hear more than whimpers. “You will scream for me, beg me!”

The affirmation made Tom grunt while he was being pounded. “You think because I asked you to fuck me that I’m your little bitch?”

A low growl rose from Chris’ chest. He pulled out suddenly and his hand around Tom’s throat moved to the back of his neck; he lifted the man off the bed, manhandling him to one of the large windows. He pressed Tom on it, then kicked his legs open. Gripping his stiff cock, Chris placed it at Tom’s hole and snapped his hips roughly, filling the tight passage. He grunted, then pressed his lips to Tom’s ear. “Maybe not my bitch, but certainly not my boss right now!”

Again, the blond giant set a rough pace, the sounds of their flesh and wetness loud in the room. Tom didn’t have a choice but to brace himself on the window, moaning as he rocked his hips back with every thrust. Chris reached up and made a fist in Tom’s hair, pulling it back as he pounded into him. His fingers dug into Tom’s hips, then ran down to wrap around his bouncing cock. Chris stroked it at the same pace he fucked Tom.

As their bodies moved together, Chris tugged Tom’s hair enough to make his back arch, impaling him over and over. He bit his neck almost in the same place as the first bite, then sucked another dark bruise. _Maybe he isn’t my bitch, but he’ll bear my marks now!_ He grinned when he heard the brown haired man whimper, renewing his thrusts.

Their short breaths made the window fog up slowly and with a hard thrust from Chris, Tom cried out and splayed his hand on the window. Chris released his grip on his hair, instead pushing Tom’s cheek against the window. “And now, you’re going to come for me!” He stroked the hard shaft in his hand and repeatedly buried his cock inside Tom’s ass, gyrating his hips, grunting loudly.

It was a small whimper that made Chris realize he’d found _the_ spot. Gasps erupted from Tom’s throat one after the other and he fisted his hand on the window. He slammed his fist on the glass as he cried out, spurting his seed in Chris’ hand, also splattering it on the window. “Fuck, FUCK!” His body shuddering, Tom kept pushing back, grunting. “Come in my ass! I want you to come in my ass!” he pleaded.

Gripping Tom’s hips, Chris sped up and clenched his ass cheeks as he climaxed, tipped over by the tightness. He roared his release, his cock twitching inside Tom’s tight hole. He groaned and pressed his forehead on the back of his lover’s head as he panted. “Fuck, that was good…”

Chuckling, Tom turned his head enough that Chris could move and kiss him. It was hot and heavy with sense, their bodies trembling together. Tom hummed and slightly pulled away, removing his shirt, which forced Chris to pull out. The blond wiped his brow, panting, staring at his seed leaking from his boss’ ass. He grinned lewdly, imagining what else they could do. Tom’s voice brought him out of his reverie.

“Perhaps I misjudged you during that interview. I might need a personal assistant,” Tom whispered with a knowing smile as he leaned against another part of the window.

Chris grinned. “Alright. Just know that I like power play and outside the office, you’ll never be my boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was caused by too many pictures of hot men in glasses!!


	3. Power Play - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Chris travel to Hawaii for work. What happens there?

                                                  

 

 “Chris, stop. I need to concentrate.” Tom shrugged his lover away, feeling his hands massaging his shoulders.

 “You’re nervous, Tom. I’m just trying to help you relax before the conference.” Chris continued pressing his fingers to smooth out the knots, then ran his hands down Tom’s chest, caressing him. He hummed, leaning over and nipping his neck. “It’ll all be fine, don’t worry.”

 Slamming his pen down, Tom grabbed Chris’ hands and pushed them off. “Stop it! I don’t have _time_ for this!”

 “Fine. Stay stressed out,” Chris replied through gritted teeth. He lifted up and went to his suitcase, rummaging through and picking out a blue tie.

 Tom sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry. It’s just... This is big, Chris. It could establish me as a leader. The company is already national but this way, I could buy out smaller companies or associate with them for us all to grow. We could go global.” He waved to his pile of notes. “I know that I know my speech, but I’m one of the youngest here. I need for them to take me seriously.”

 “They _do_ take you seriously, Tom,” Chris pleaded. “It’s obvious you haven’t heard them in the lobby while I was sorting out the issues with the rooms. Some of those people almost worship you,” he added, sliding his tie on and tugging the fabric with a frown.

 Smiling, Tom let out a laugh. “Maybe. I’ll see that myself later... I hope.”  He got up and found a bottle of water, then came to help a struggling Chris with his tie. “Talking about the rooms… you did this on purpose, didn’t you? Book it so we’d have to share and the girls share theirs?”

 "Of course, I did!” Chris grinned. “I was told there were only two rooms left. I could have booked somewhere else but I didn’t want to.  What happens at home stays at home and what happens at work stays at work. But what happens in Hawaii…” He leaned into Tom and ran his fingers through his light brown locks, then cupped the back of his head, pulling him closer. Chris kissed him deeply, toying with his tongue, enough that Tom’s knees slightly bent.

 He hummed and pulled back, his eyes fluttering. “Well, good plan. We can make the most of the room later when the conference is over.” Tom cleared his throat, picked up his suit jacket, and smoothed his tie. “Shall we go?”

 When Chris nodded and put on his suit jacket, the men headed down to the conference hall and were sat at a round table along with colleagues from the company, Tom and Chris with their backs against the wall, close together but far enough not to let anything show.

 As the keynote speakers went on stage one by one, Chris could see Tom slowly tensing up again, as he kept cracking his neck, toying with his pen, and ruffling his papers. Keeping a straight face, the blond man slipped his hand under the table and over Tom’s thigh, rubbing it gently. It made Tom jerk though he didn’t speak.

 He glanced at Chris, his eyes dark. “Stop it!” he whispered through gritted teeth.

 Chris licked his lips, holding back a smile. Instead of ceasing like Tom wanted, he slid his hand up between Tom’s legs, grazing his clothed shaft. A groan was his recompense and Chris continued rubbing until he felt Tom’s legs tighten around his hand. Finally removing it with a triumphant smile, he leaned in. “There… are you relaxed now?” he asked in a whisper.

 The glare Tom gave him was enough of an answer and Chris sat back in his chair, feeling proud. It was at that moment Tom was called up to the stage. He glanced at Chris again, growling. “You’ll pay for this.”  The man stood slowly, keeping his speech notes low.

 Figuring out he’d aroused his lover more than he should have, Chris held in a laugh, sitting back to listen. He could see Tom gripping the sides of the lectern, staying as close to it as possible while speaking, hiding his evident erection. But the man managed to get through his speech, steady and consistent. His ideas were warmly received with a standing ovation.

 When he moved from the lectern, Chris knew everything was fine so he mingled along for a while, then headed to the small suite, setting up an in-room massage to be forgiven for his earlier transgression.

 Tom returned an hour later, seeing the set-up in the living room, a masseuse waiting for him near a massage table. “Well, well, someone’s scared of me,” he mumbled with a grin.

 Chris chuckled as he passed him by. “Not really, but I just wanted to make it up to you. Take your time, I’ll be in the other room taking a nap.” He left as Tom in the care of the masseuse and flopped down on the bed, knowing he’d need energy for later.

 When he woke up, he tried to sit up but was unable to move. His limbs wouldn’t budge. “What the f…” He lifted his head and his eyes narrowed when he saw his predicament; his ankles were bound to his thighs which were bound to the bedposts, leaving him spread wide and his arms were over his head, wrists tied together. Swallowing hard, it hit him them that he was naked. _I didn’t undress before bed,_ he suddenly thought.

 Noticing movement, he glanced sideways and saw Tom sitting in a leather chair with only his black trousers on; he was barefoot and shirtless, his torso even more defined since he’d started going to the gym with Chris. A drink in hand, he was staring into the void.

 The blond man inhaled sharply. “What...what’s going on, Tom?” he asked, struggling in his bonds.

 “You could’ve cost me my career. You could’ve embarrassed me before the elite.” Tom’s tone was cold, detached, and he stood slowly. Taking a sip of his drink, he then left it on the dresser. “For that, you’ll be punished.” He turned in back to Chris and went through a bag on the table.

 Chris frowned. “Punished? Are you serious?”

 “There are nice resources around here when you have money, you know.” His voice steady, Tom turned around, bearing a few items in his hands.

 A gasp escaped Chris’ lips when he saw lubricant, a cock ring, an anal toy, and a crop. They’d never played with a crop or a toy before, only enjoying each other’s bodies as they were. Licking his lips, the blond looked at his lover. “What… what are you going to do?”

 “I’ll make sure you never forget that I’m still the boss even if I let you top me,” Tom replied as he put his toys down. He poured lube in his hands then brought one to Chris’ cock, wrapping his fingers at the base. He stroked him slowly, using his other hand to corkscrew around the head. “You can overpower me easily but not tonight. Tonight, you’re _my_ toy.”

 The feeling was incredible for Chris and he was soon hard under Tom’s ministrations. Panting, he looked up. “Fuck, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He was already on the verge of an orgasm, having held back too long since both of them had been too tired for sex because of the jetlag.

 “I’m sure you’re sorry, Chris. But that’s not enough.” Tom picked up the cock ring and with one swift moved, pushed it down his lover’s shaft. “You’ll need to beg for my forgiveness...and more.”

 Pressing his head in the pillows, Chris whined. “You’re not… you can’t… Come on, Tom, I apologized!”

 Without a word, Tom grabbed the lubricant bottle and poured some more, mostly on his fingers. He cupped Chris’ sac and fondle it, then pressed his perineum, letting his wet fingers get to the tight back hole. “You did apologize, but I’m not satisfied with that. I need a _lot_ more to be satisfied.” With one hand, he massaged Chris’ balls as he pressed his middle finger in his lover’s pucker. He remained gentle, feeling resistance. “One word, Chris. You know it if you _really_ want me to stop,” Tom said, looking up to the bound man.

 Licking his lips, Chris nodded. “I know. I’m…. _nnghhh_ … I’m not saying it!” he said through gritted teeth. He breathed in deeply, relaxing to let the fingers in. “Why this? Why bind me?”

 Tom grinned, pumping his finger slowly. “Because I can, simply…” Reaching for the crop, he grazed it along Chris’ chest then smacked it over his nipple while pushing in another finger.

 “AH!” Chris jerked, pulling on his bonds. “Fuck, Tom!”

 “What’s that?” Tom smacked again over the other nipple, feeling his lover clench around his fingers. “Hmmm someone’s enjoying himself.” He continued pressing his fingers deep, teasing Chris’ prostate, smacking the crop once in a while. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time now...since that night you fucked me against the window.”

 His senses aflame, his cock hard, Chris’ breath was quick. “Why… why wait all this time?”

 This time, Tom laughed heartily as he removed his fingers. “When do I _ever_ have time? You’re on me like a hawk whenever we spend time together.” He grabbed the anal toy and doused it with lube, then pressed it gently inside the worked hole.

 Chris’ eyes widened. “Fuuuuck! But you like that! You said you liked being taken care of!”

 “I did say that, yes,” Tom murmured as he removed his trousers, revealing a massive hard on. “But sometimes, I’d like to have options.” He climbed onto the bed and laid next to Chris. The brown haired man ran his hand over his lover’s muscular chest, then hard stomach. “You’re always so rough like you still want revenge for that first blowjob.”

 Growling, Chris tried to buck up, clenching around the toy inside him. “I’m sorry, Tom. You should’ve told me!”

 Nuzzling his chest, Tom licked Chris’ nipple. “I’m telling you now...and making the most of it.” He lifted and straddled Chris’ chest, shuffling forward. He wrapped his hand around his own shaft, stroking it. “Open wide!”

 He rubbed the head of his cock on the blond’s lips, then pressed it inside. “Yes, take it!” Slowly, he pushed himself in fully, making Chris gag. He pulled back immediately but set a slow pace, humming. “Such a hot mouth!”

 Not having a choice, Chris sucked as best he could, tightening his lips and rubbing his tongue on Tom’s vein. He groaned at the flavor, unsure if he’d have to swallow Tom’s spunk. He hummed and glanced up at Tom, their gazes meeting.

 “Did you want something?” Tom pulled out and lifted his shaft. “You’ll wait! Suck my balls!” he growled. He reached back, teasing Chris’ cock. A whine came erupted from Chris’ chest, making Tom chuckle. “What, is something wrong, Chris?”

 “N-no!” Chris panted, then licked Tom’s sac, sucking on his balls one by one, toying with them with his tongue. He didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to give in, but his cock was so sensitive with the ring around it, being teased was getting too much. Instead, he kept sucking, giving it his best.

 Soon enough, Tom was panting, stroking Chris’ shaft and his own at the same time. “So good! I should’ve made you do this before.” He let himself be brought to the edge, then pulled back, letting go of both cocks. “Hmmm...not yet!”

 Climbing off Chris, he positioned himself between his bound legs, caressing his thighs. He could see the blond man’s face flushed with desire, his cock twitching and seeping. “And now, what I’ve wanted for a long time…” He took the edge of the anal plug and turned it gently, then tugged and pushed, teasing Chris.

 “Fuck! Fuck, please!” the man begged, pulling on the bondage ropes.

 “Please what? Please, more?” Tom asked as he lubed himself up. “Please, _Sir_?” he asked, insisting on the last word as he pumped the plug. He didn’t wait for an answer and removed it fully, watching his lover’s gaping hole throb. “Will you look at that!” he commented with wonder in his voice.

 Chris’ eyes darkened and he grunted. “For fuck’s sake, let me come!” he growled.

 With a grin, Tom slowly pushed his cock in, grinning. “Not yet, my little trussed up pet!” He pressed until he was fully seated, grunting at the tightness. “Even with a toy, you’re still so tight around me!” He could feel Chris’ walls fluttering as he stilled. He waited for a moment, then finally couldn’t stand it anymore; his hips moving like a wave, Tom sighed as he thrust slowly, reveling in his lover’s body. He gripped his hands on Chris’ calves when he sped up, snapping his hips. “Now I get why you want to top me all the time,” he confessed, panting.

 As his body was rocked on the bed, Chris moaned louder and louder, feeling the tip of Tom’s cock bumping on his prostate. “Tom...please...please, Tom!” he begged in a whine. He was certain his cock was near exploding even if he knew it was impossible. His breath caught in his throat when Tom lubed his hand again, wrapping it at the base of his shaft; he then slid up, stroking Chris slowly. “No, Tom, no! _Nnnghhh_!” Gritting his teeth, Chris squirmed on the bed, feeling his body tight like a bowstring. “Pleaaase, let me come!” His plea was like a soft whimper, pleasure washing over him like a tidal wave.

 Licking his lips, Tom pounded into Chris, grunting as a thin veil of sweat glistened on his skin. He stroked the hard shaft in his hand, rubbing the tip with his thumb. “Do you deserve it? I’m not sure. You almost humiliated me in front of everyone; you use me nearly to exhaustion every time we have sex, making me feel like a whore.”

 “ _But you like it_!” Chris cried out, clenching hard, the tip of his cock purple. “Please, Tom! PLEASE, _SIR_!”

 The scream tipped Tom over and he snapped his hips once more, filling his lover’s ass with his hot sticky come, still stroking Chris harshly He finally removed the cock ring with one swift movement. “Never forget this night. You won’t always have control. Say it and you can come,” Tom said, his voice dripping with lust as he thrust in and out, feeling his seed leaking along Chris’ balls and his own.

 The blond man gasped, his eyes wide. “I won’t have conTROL!” he cried out as he came hard, his come splattering onto his chest, even onto his chin. He growled as Tom milked him, his body shuddering in pleasure.

 Tom pulled out gently, grinning when he saw the gaping hole still throbbing. He removed the ropes from Chris’ legs, massaging them to help blood circulation, then did the same with his arms. He cleaned his chest and straddled him, leaning over for a kiss. “Better now?”

 Panting and half limp, Chris nodded. “I won’t forget, though. What happens in Hawaii won’t stay in Hawaii...”


	4. Power Play - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom returns home after a long absence.

           

The flat was dark and quiet when Chris came inside after his workout session. He put his keys down and his jacket over the kitchen counter bench. He knew Tom had come home during the day after a twenty hour plus flight from Sydney to London so he didn’t want to wake him if he was asleep.

Since the conference in Hawaii, business had taken off, just like Tom wanted. He was a prized collaborator and his company was expanding rapidly, taking him to the four corners of the world. The only downside was that he wasn’t home much; when he was, Tom worked himself to the ground or slept off the jet lag.

Chris tread lightly, knowing the place full well; he avoided the large plant by the corner of the kitchen and the door holder that wasn’t really one, a golden elephant just before the bathroom door.

Their relationship had deepened since Hawaii though they were still discreet, mostly because of their work relationship. Tom was still unsure he wanted the whole world to know he was gay, having so many women throwing themselves at him. He’d always been a gentleman, pushing them away with a smile and a compliment. But telling everyone he loved men still scared him.

Reaching the large bedroom, Chris smiled as he saw Tom curled up on his side, hugging a pillow. The blond toed off his shoes, removed his socks, t-shirt, and jeans, then slipped in bed, molding himself to Tom’s back. He nuzzled his neck, sliding his arms around Tom’s lean chest.

The man hummed. “Hey! I’ve missed you,” Tom murmured, turning his head while his hands came to grip Chris’ wrists.

Kissing him tenderly, Chris hugged his lover to him. “So have I. I didn’t mean to wake you, Tom. I just wanted to cuddle you a bit before I went to make dinner. Obviously, it’ll be breakfast for you.”

The brown haired man groaned. “Tell me about it. The food on the plane was horrible but I was too tired to cook anything when I came home at noon. I crashed and have been sleeping ever since. I wonder how I’ll even sleep tonight,” he said with a deep sigh.

“How about I make a light dinner and we watch a movie? You just might fall back asleep quickly seeing how much you’ve been working and the jet lag.”

Tom smiled, then rubbed his nose on Chris’ arm. “Alright. I’ll shower and join you soon.”

Giving him one last kiss, Chris slid out of bed and put on a robe, then headed to the kitchen. He put together a simple mushroom, bacon, and cheese omelet with beans on toast, setting everything on a tray with a two mugs of hot tea. He brought it all in the living room, putting the tray on the coffee table. He chose a simple comedy on Netflix, and once Tom joined him after his shower, the men snuggled on the sofa to eat and relax.

It was a groan from Tom as he tried to make himself more comfortable that made Chris frown. “What’s going on?”

“The seats on the plane were uncomfortable. There weren’t any first class seats left when I booked. You know I’m not a little princess but business class is absolute shit. I’m so tall that I felt like my knees were in my face, so now my back is killing me.”

Putting his mug down, Chris nodded toward the bedroom. “How about a massage? That’ll help you relax and sleep,” he said as he kissed Tom’s shoulder.

The man didn’t have to be told twice. Tom extricated himself from Chris's embrace and made his way to the bedroom. “I bought a new natural oil. It’s in the washroom cupboard,” he said as he let his robe down, took off his boxer briefs, and flopped on the bed. He gathered pillows and laid his cheek on it, sighing softly.

Chris turned off the television, following quickly. He found the oil bottle and warmed some of the liquid in his hands after removing his robe. He straddled Tom’s thighs then ran his hands up along his back. Settling himself more comfortably, the blond man kneaded gently, smoothing out the knots in Tom’s shoulders. He frowned when he heard Tom grunt. “Is it that bad?”

“I was hunched over for a while,” Tom muttered. “Press harder, please.”

Obeying, Chris continued his massage, his large hands roaming along Tom’s shoulder blades and his thumbs along his spine. As he came to Tom’s lower back, Chris pressed his thumbs harder, eliciting Tom’s moans and groans.

“Please don’t stop!”

“Promise I won’t,” Chris replied softly, a smile on his face. His hands worked his magic and when he felt Tom relaxing even more, he brought his lover’s arms down and took care of them, then lifted off of him to massage his strong thighs and calves. He knew just by the feeling that Tom had gone running during his trips, the muscles tight there.

Finishing with Tom’s feet, Chris heard a different kind of moan and stopped, knowing Tom didn’t enjoy much having his feet massaged. Instead, Chris moved his hands up and noticed Tom had spread his legs and that he was clenching his buttocks. “What’s the matter, Tom? Am I hurting you?”

“N-no. My...fuck!” Tom buried his face in the pillow, mumbling something. He turned over slowly, showing a massive erection. “It arouses me to get my feet massaged.”

The surprise was evident on Chris’ face. “But you always say no when I offer!” He licked his lips and grinned, seeing the shaft twitching. “Do you want me to take care of it?” he asked, reaching to graze the tip.

A long shudder went through Tom. He lifted fully, lunging forward to kiss Chris with fierceness. He pulled back just long enough to whisper, “Fuck me. I’ve missed you these last three weeks. Fuck me hard.” Without another word, he laid back on his stomach, only elevating his lean buttocks, spreading his legs.

Chris muttered a “fuck” then got off the bed to remove his boxers. His own erection was growing fast but he didn’t touch himself, wanting to last. He settled himself between Tom’s legs and grabbed the oil bottle.

The liquid being natural, it could be used as a lubricant. Chris poured some on his fingers and began working his lover’s pucker, all the while kneading his ass. He could feel Tom tense, then relax, seeing him lifting his buttocks higher. The blond grinned. “How much do you want this? You’re squirming like a horny little whore!”

With a gasp, Tom glanced back. His eyes were dark with lust. “Then fuck me like one!” His voice was low, his body tense with desire.

Growling lowly, Chris pumped three fingers faster, deeper, while stroking his shaft. Feeling a rush of arousal, he replaced his digits with his cock, pressing slow and steady. He grunted at the tightness and warmth, gripping Tom’s buttocks. Once he was fully seated, Chris hunched over Tom, laying his body on his lover’s. He nipped his neck, licked the shell of his ear while relishing in the pleasure he felt in feeling Tom’s walls fluttering around him.

“Chris...m-move...p-please!” Tom begged, trembling beneath the mass of muscles over him. His cock was hard as rock, pressed into the bedding.

Sliding his arms underneath Tom’s chest, Chris buried his face in the crook of his neck, whispering, “Is that what you want, my little whore?”

“YES!” Tom shouted, trying to buck. He was unable to, Chris too strong for him, but the blonde pulled back and pressed in again, moaning.

The small whimper Tom let out was enough to set him off and Chris put all his strength in his thrusts. The sound of their flesh slapping together resounded in the room; Chris moved his hips like a wave, penetrating Tom’s flesh over and over, pushing deep to hit his spot. It wasn’t long before Tom’s gasps turned into moans, then cries of pleasure.

“Chris...fuck...yes, YES! HARDER!”

The young assistant was spurred on by his boss now boyfriend’s plea and he lifted, his hands braced on Tom’s shoulders as he pounded into him, grinding his hips against the man’s ass. “Is this...what...is that what you missed?” Chris asked, a thin veil of sweat forming on his skin.

Again, he laid over Tom, hugging him from behind dominantly, playfully biting his shoulder. He loved controlling the man who controlled his every move at work. “Tell me, Tom. Did you think of my fat cock splitting you in two every night you were alone? Tried to make yourself come imagining my mouth on your shaft?” he teased, slamming his hips against Tom’s ass.

“FUCK! Yes, yes, I did, every night!” Tom finally screamed.

With a grin, Chris lifted and sat back on his heels, making Tom follow. He kept thrusting, bouncing his lover from behind and wrapped his hand at the base of Tom’s shaft. He stroked him fast, tugging at the head. “And now you’ll come for me like a good little whore, won’t you?”

Tom didn’t answer, letting his gasps do the talking. He wrapped one arm around Chris’ neck, gripping his thigh with his other hand. “S-so good!” he gasped. Every time he moved up, he bucked in Chris’ hand, gyrating his hips. “Almost...almost th-there!” He bounced harder, countering the blond’s movement; it made Chris’ cockhead hit his prostate.

“Come on, Tom. You know you want to,” Chris murmured. Leaning his head, he bit Tom’s shoulder, going for gold.

It was enough for Tom to scream his orgasm as his come filled Chris’ hand. “Fuck! YES!” Tom hurried his movements, impaling himself on his lover’s fat cock. “C-come! Come inside me, Chris!”

Growling behind him, Chris bucked his hips faster, then pushed Tom to his stomach and pounded into him, roaring his release when he reached it. He buried himself balls deep, his spunk filling Tom’s ass. Chris molded himself against Tom’s back, shuddering as he felt his walls fluttering on his shaft. He nuzzled Tom’s neck, rubbing the wet curls there. “I missed you too…”

Moaning and catching his breath, Tom smiled, reaching back to run his fingers in Chris’ blond hair. “I know you did… And I loved waking up with you here.”

Chris didn’t move, relishing in the pleasure of being buried inside Tom, only brushing his lips against his lover’s damp skin. “I could’ve done what you did to me in Hawaii; I still haven’t forgotten that.”

“Well, if you lived here...you could surprise me.”

The shock of the offer made Chris still completely. “What? Are you...asking me to move in? What about work?”

“What about it? My private life is not their concern.” Tom turned his head, kissing Chris’ bicep.

“You always said we should never mix business with pleasure. I thought you’d tire of me eventually.” He pulled out gently, lifting off Tom to kneel back. “You really want me to move in?”

Tom turned slowly, hissing when he sat on his worked hole. “I am asking you to move in with me.” He cupped Chris’ face as he said, “Whenever you’re ready.” He kissed him gently, pulling him into a hug. “It seems I have fallen for my lovely assistant.”


	5. Power Play - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Chris really forgotten about Hawaii?

        

“What is _this_?”

 Chris turned to Tom, grinning as he saw his lover holding a precious memento. “That’s my boo bear,” he simply  said. When he saw Tom chuckling, his eyes narrowed. “Shut up! My mum gave it to me when I was a kid and I can’t give it away. It’s a souvenir!”

 Tom nodded, his hand up in apology. “Alright. I’ll put it on the shelf but I’m not leaving it lying around. It doesn’t fit with the decor.”

 “Could you be any more flamboyant, Tom?” Chris shook his head as he laughed, continuing to unpack yet another box.

 The move had taken form after Tom had officially asked Chris to come live with him. Things had gone smoothly, Chris subletting his flat and organizing his boxes with military precision. He sold a few pieces of furniture, only bringing what fit in the decor, as Tom said, or those Tom didn’t have.

 Soon enough, the flat looked a bit more like they were living together instead of Chris being a regular visitor. The only boxes left were less important items and they’d decided to get through them on this lazy Sunday afternoon.

 Carefully pulling off tape from a box, Chris fished out his photography equipment. He smiled when an idea came to mind. “Tom? Have you ever posed for anyone?”

 “Posed? As in a long sitting for an oil painting?”

 “You’re so asinine sometimes,” Chris replied, chuckling. He removed the cap from his camera and glanced at the other man, then focused the lens on Tom. “I meant for photo ops. You’re very photogenic and the only picture I’ve ever seen of you is the one used for official press releases at work.”

 Folding an empty box to put in the recycling bin, Tom sat on the bed. “Honestly, I was never asked. My focus was always on work. Now, it’s split in two,” he replied, eyeing Chris. He pointed to the camera. “When did you take photography up?”

 “My grandmother gave me a camera when I was fourteen. I was fascinated by it all but with college, I had less time,” Chris explained. “I usually take my camera out during summer and go for some photo ops. Maybe this time, you could be my subject?”

 “Hmmm…” Tom observed Chris, then nodded. “Alright, I can do that for you. Next weekend?”

 Chris grinned. “Great! I’ll clean my camera and get some film for it. I like the old style, nothing digital.” He leaned forward and kissed Tom, his lips lingering for a moment. “Thank you, I appreciate that. I promise I won’t do anything out of place. I know how much your image means to you and I’d never do anything to jeopardize your career and company.”

 Tom cupped Chris’ face, smiling. “I have no fear, I trust you.” Still, the memory of Hawaii remained in his mind.

 It had been months since that trip and Chris still hadn’t done anything to avenge his ‘debasement’. Tom was starting to think his lover had forgotten, feeling safe and loved with him. He pushed the thought away as they continued to unpack.

~;~

 

 The next weekend was an exceptionally sunny one in London and the men headed out to Regent Park, taking pictures in the zoo, then went to Covent Garden. Tom felt like a tourist, rediscovering his hometown while Chris enjoyed seeing his boyfriend so carefree, as he was always in control of himself and his image out in public. The blond took a few rolls of films while they roamed the city, happy to get back into his favorite hobby after so long.

 When they returned home, Tom showered while Chris cooked and they had a nice dinner on the balcony, mushroom-stuffed ravioli and red wine to sustain them. Then Chris bathed as well, his mind wandering as water trickled along his body.

 The steam fogging up the glass panel shower reminded him of the sex he and Tom had after he’d dominated him that amazing night in Hawaii. Chris grinned, feeling his shaft twitch. _I’ve let him stew long enough. Time to get back at him._ He finished cleaning himself and dried up, wrapping a towel around his waist.

 He could hear the television playing in the living room so he took his time to prepare his revenge. He did his best not to make loud noises as he installed the latest plaything he’d bought for Tom and himself. Once he was done, Chris made his way to the living room barefoot.

 Tom was sitting on the sofa, watching a documentary about tennis. Chris observed him for a while, then crouched down behind the couch, one arm circling Tom’s shoulders. His lips pressed to his lover’s ear, Chris growled softly. “When the show ends, go to the bedroom and undress for me, pet. I have a score to settle.” He licked the shell of Tom’s ear, then lightly bit his neck. Not waiting for an answer, Chris stood slowly and made his way to the bedroom. He sat on the trunk at the foot of the bed, patiently expecting his lover.

 It barely took ten seconds for Tom to appear in the door, his eyes like a deer in headlights. “I… I thought you’d forgotten about that,” he said in a breath.

 “I haven’t. I simply let you stew so you’d think I had.” Chris crooked his finger, motioning for Tom to come over.

 To his amazement, Tom sunk to his knees, slowly crawling toward him. “I should apologize, I know. But I’m not sorry for what I did and neither are you. Admit it, Chris, you loved it,” he said as he sat back on his heels between Chris’ splayed legs.

 “I did, yes. But when do I not get my way with you? You know that when we’re not in the office, things are equal between us. What you give, I give, and what you take, I take.” Chris ran his hand through Tom’s hair, gripping it roughly to make him look up. “Start by sucking me. I need some relief.”

 Without being pushed any further, Tom tugged at the towel around Chris’ waist, unveiling a massive erection. He looked up as he licked under the head. “Is Master going to punish me?”

 “Maybe. Now stop delaying this and suck like the good little whore you are,” Chris replied with a growl.

 His eyes narrowed, Tom closed his lip around Chris’ meat, suckling gently. He shuffled forward, his hand coming up to cup his balls. He fondled them as he bobbed slowly, humming along. Sighing deeply, Chris tilted his head back, his hand in Tom’s hair still. He flexed his fingers, feeling his cock twitched as Tom swallowed around him. “Yessss, suck harder!” he commanded.

 Tom obeyed, tightening his lips, going deeper, his fingers pressing on Chris’ perineum. But as soon as he moved them closer to his lover’s pucker, Chris tugged on Tom’s brown locks.

 “ _No!_ You will get your ass breached, not me!” He pushed Tom down on his shaft, forcing him to stay down until he gurgled. When he let him up, Chris pulled Tom up while he leaned down. “You’re not in control. Not tonight.”

 Chris stood and towered over Tom, then gripped the sides of his face, pressing the head of his shaft on Tom’s lips. He forced his entry, pushing deep enough that Tom gurgled. Fucking his lover’s face, Chris groaned, his thighs straining as he thrust.

 The wet sounds were obscene and crude along with Tom’s repetitive gags but still, he didn’t give Chris the silent signal. He wanted this as much as Chris did, his cock hard in his linen trousers; even so, he knew he wouldn’t get any release until Chris allowed it.

 Tom tightened his lips, glancing up. He put his hands on his lap, gripping the fabric so he wouldn’t touch himself. Soon, Chris gripped Tom’s hair, forcing him to look up.

 “Swallow it all when I come. Not one lost drop, you hear me?” the blond said, his voice rough with desire as he kept thrusting.

 Humming his positive response, Tom rubbed the flat of his tongue on the large vein, spurring on Chris’ orgasm. The man roared and pushed his cock in deep, spurting his hot come down Tom’s throat. He thrust a few more times, milking the last of his bliss, some of his seed trickling down Tom’s chin. The kneeling man quickly gathered it with his fingers, sucking them so nothing would be lost. He looked up, smiling. “Is Master sated?”

 “Not nearly enough, no,” Chris replied. He forced Tom to stand, then nudged him near the alcove in the room. “Look at what I got us to play with, my little pet.”

 In the corner was set up a series of ropes with a harness, a stool underneath. “Take off your clothes and get up there,” Chris said, pointing to the stool. “You won’t be able to squirm away or escape me.”

 The set-up made Tom swallow hard, his cock jutting with desire. Being at his strong lover’s mercy was something he greatly enjoyed, most of the time. But this was beyond any of his wildest fantasies. He made his way to the alcove, removed his pajamas and climbed on the stool. Chris guided him to help him in the harness, then bound Tom’s arms behind his back while his calves were tied to his thighs. Tom was helplessly swinging back and forth and he loved it.

 He licked his lips and bowed his head, taking a deep breath to utter the right words. “Punish me, Master. Claim your whore,” he said in a soft tone.

 The growl Chris emitted was low, feral, and he pressed his mildly hard shaft along Tom’s cleft, rutting against it. “You can be sure I will, pet.” He gripped Tom’s hips and rubbed himself on his soft flesh. “I should leave marks on you, show everyone you’re mine.” In truth, Chris knew he couldn’t leave any visible marks on Tom but there were many spots where he could.

 He stepped back, then went to forage in their playing drawer, taking out a bottle of lube, an anal plug, and a flogger. He knew Tom couldn’t see from where he was so made the flogger smack in his hand. “Remember the word, pet?”

 “Yes, Master!” Tom jerked and squirmed in his bonds, his cock hard as rock with anticipation. ‘Red’ was their safe word in any case but neither he or Chris ever had to use it.

 Stalking behind Tom, Chris caressed his pale backside with the flogger strands, then brought it down hard. The hiss Tom let out ran through Chris’ body, making his cock twitch back to hardness. He found the lube bottle and quickly coated his fingers with the liquid, bringing them to Tom’s pucker. He tested the tight hole but didn’t wait for consent, knowing he had it unless the safe word was uttered. He pushed one finger in to the knuckle, slowly but steadily, then pulled back, adding another before pressing back in.

 Tom moaned louder and louder as the fingers breached him, making him clench around the digits. “Will you let me come, Master?” he asked in a shuddering breath.

 “Maybe,” was all Chris answered as he pumped his fingers. He reached underneath Tom and teased his cock. “But if you do before I allow you, you will regret every second of that night in Hawaii for a long time.” As he spoke, Chris removed his fingers, picking up the plug. He coated it with lube, then pressed it in Tom’s worked hole without stopping.

 The man hissed and shuddered, but still said nothing. Chris picked up the flogger. For what seemed hours but merely minutes in reality, he flogged Tom, slow, then hard, then slow again, rubbing his ass between each bout. It was only when the pale flesh had turned bright red that Chris stopped, grunting with effort. “Such pretty red welts, pet,” he murmured.

 He smacked the marks with the plat of his hand, eliciting a loud cry from Tom. Chris grinned. “That’s it, tell me how it feels!”

 “S-so good, Master!” Tom replied, his body shivering.

 To make sure he was telling the truth, Chris glanced at Tom’s shaft, seeing leak with pre-come. “Tut tut, pet. No coming before I allow it!” He grazed his fingers along the hard cock, then cupped Tom’s balls. “Maybe it’s my meat you need, not a toy.”

 “Y-yes! Please, please!” Tom begged.

 With a grin, Chris smacked Tom’s ass, then carefully pulled out the plug, discarding it. He gripped his stiff cock and stroked it, then covered it with lube before lining up with Tom’s hole. Again, he pressed in one continuous motion, his head leaning back as he rasped at the tightness. “Fuck! Clench around me, pet!”

 Obeying immediately, Tom let out a soft moan of pleasure, his breath quick. “Please, Master, fuck me hard.”

 Chuckling darkly, Chris ran his hand along Tom’s back to grip his hair, roughly pulling it back. “ _I_ decide what I do!” He snapped his hips, filling Tom’s backside with his meat.

 The harness helping the motion, Chris rammed in and out of Tom, grunting with every thrust. The feeling was incredible, the tightness, the wetness, and the sounds even more delicious with every minute passing.

 With his free hand, Chris smacked Tom’s reddened ass repeatedly and the bound man’s cries got louder. That made Chris grin and he then grabbed the harness, bringing back his lover’s body to him for every time he pounded into him. Putting all his strength in his thrusts, Chris brought himself close to his climax, bumping Tom’s spot with the tip of his cock. “Do you want to come, pet?” he asked in a low growl.

 A loud gasp was Tom’s answer and his moan turned into a cry. “P-please!” he breathed out, almost out of a voice. “Please, Master!”

 Bending over Tom while still thrusting, his body covering him, Chris found his lover’s hard cock and stroked it roughly, tugging at the head. “Then come, my little pet. You took your punishment well.”

 With a desperate cry and clenching hard, Tom screamed his pleasure, spurting in Chris’ hand, his body shuddering. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck! Thank you, Masterrrr!”

 Chris continued stroking and thrusting, his lover’s tight ass quickly bringing him to his own orgasm. He filled Tom’s hole with his come, grunting in his ear. “There you are,” he whispered when he finally stopped, feeling Tom trembling.

 Slowly, he pulled back and out, then unbound Tom’s limbs one by one, releasing him from the harness. He helped him down, slowly sinking to the plush floor with him. Chris gathered Tom in his arms, holding him close. “Are you alright?” he murmured.

 Looking up with a broad smile, Tom nodded, his eyes fluttering. “I’m exhausted but I’m fine. That was...fantastic!” he replied softly.

 Smiling back at him, Chris kissed Tom’s forehead. “It was. And now, we’re even.”

 “We are.” Tom laughed. “Can I try the harness on you next time?”

With a roar of laughter, Chris hugged Tom tighter. “If you think it can hold my weight, you can try to subdue me.”

 Tom’s eyes turned dark as he sat straighter, not even hissing when his buttocks rubbed on the carpet. A lecherous smile appeared on his lips. “You better believe I will. And that day, _you_ will scream for me.”


End file.
